Ulsium
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Two wolves named Cuon and Blade must look for paradise... but will they find it in time? I dunno, read and find out! Rated M for a lemon later, and some coarse language. They later meet Ice Fang, Midnight and a reincarnated Blue. I don't own Blade/Blue.
1. Mount

**A/N: REPOSTING THIS.**

**Etymology of the title: U(topia) + (E)lysium. I hope you like it, rated M for a lemon later on. I do NOT own Blade; my best friend CJ does. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"_Paradise... must... find... paradise_...," I huffed. I sniffed the air and smelt a deer... but they were far away. I was... the last Dire Wolf in the world. My name is Cuon. I used to be a part of a pack (of normal wolves, they treated me like trash), in which I lost a toe; and I run in an awkward stance. I also have huge scars because of this. I am pure black... rare for my species. Humans also raised me... but that was so long ago, I had forgotten about that. I snarled so loudly it echoed. I was starting to remember my past life with my old pack. I was banished from it because the alpha male caught mounting the alpha female. This is how I was injured: when a wolf is in coitus, the male's penis "locks" into the female (and it is hard to get it out)... how I lost my toe and nearly lost an eye. I sniffed hard... the deer was closer.

In fact, I could see them... I crouched down... low as possible...

Despite being alone, my huge size allows me to tackle the largest of all of the deer. Closer… and closer... I crept. I roared and it sent all of the deer going in a million directions... but my speed allows me to keep up with them. I lunged and ripped its upper back and then its neck in half with one bite. I chewed the sinew from its throat. Sinew was the best part... I loved its fibre-ness to it. I then moved on to the liver... I watched the blood slowly drip from my muzzle and into my mouth, blood tasted good, especially if one is hungry or thirsty. I licked my lips and swallowed the liver whole... I then moved onto the muscles of the leg... the third greatest spot in the deer. Ohh… how I loved deer…! I could eat the whole thing, but that would be too much.

I also love huge walruses, but I am not fond of them. They are too huge, and even the sick ones have almost killed me. I used to be able to kill them with my pack... but that was the past and I try not to think about it. I sniffed the air... a female... _in heat maybe_...

"Hello... do you have any meat for me?"

"Go away...," I snarled. I did that so I would not accidentally mount her. In addition, I love sex... but I did not want to hurt her in any way.

"All I did was ask a question...," she snarled back; fur standing up.

"I guess I will go...," I looked at her, walked off quickly..., and then ran... without looking back... I never really did get a good look at her... but she looked like a bluish-grey maned wolf, another unusual-coloured wolf of that species. I walked so far and saw some moose, but ignored them... they were much too dangerous. I then realised that she really was in heat...

* * *

**Blade's POV**

"I wonder where that male wolf is... he left me all this meat I can devour...," I noticed that he had already eaten the liver..., the neck..., and the right leg. I reached in and ate the stomach... but it never is the best, and sometimes I accidentally grab the large intestines and I have to shake them, or otherwise I swallow deer shit... which is really disgusting... but the small intestines are better, because they taste better than the colon and stomach. I really do not know why. I usually do not eat deer, because I tire easily; so I just stick to rodents and eggs. I began to wonder why that male wolf snarled at me... I have felt a bit odd lately, and I have noticed blood dripping out of me. This has happened before, but I have no idea what it is. I always notice it when I am sitting down for too long or licking myself.

It was starting to snow... the blood dripping off my muzzle turned it bloody. It began to snow a lot now. I yawned and continued to wait for this male wolf. "Where is he?"

* * *

**Cuon's POV**

I ran as fast as possible, hoping to catch up with that female and possibly have sex with her... I ran past the moose, the trees, splashing through the stream... past the old buzzard's nest... I noticed how it was beginning to snow; it turned the whole place into a winter wonderland. People call them seasons and months. Well I do believe it was winter, and that it is December. Humans celebrate this holiday known as Christmas... I know this because I do remember my humans celebrating it.

I did not know where that female was... too much snow. I tried to smell but the snow was so distracting. I howled instead... I got a reply... from her! I could tell it was from a female wolf... I ran as fast as possible back to her... I had finally found her. She was just lying there, bored. She yawned widely. "What took so long?" She asked.

"Well, I am not good around females…," I almost blushed. She looked at me while cocking her head. "Usually because I end up mounting them," my nostrils flared…. She was in heat; definitely… there was no way of ignoring this…

"Oh…?" She looked a bit confused. I dribbled a little… she was beautiful… and the snow made her even more beautiful than before…

"Oh well… now is not the best time," I sighed and wagged my tail high as possible. She noticed this and immediately crouched and bowed down to me. I was just wondering how a fae like her would react. She whimpered and rolled onto her back. I stood over her and put one leg on top of her. "Very good… I see that you trust me," I grinned toothily. "Maybe I can finally mount you someday." She looked at me funny and whimpered happily. I took my leg off her and she stood up. She was quite shy and did not speak.

"Would you happen to be looking for paradise?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Paradise… what do you mean by that?"

"I cannot describe it… but from what I have heard, wolves can live there in peace."

"Alright then… let us look for it."

I nodded and barked happily. "Yes, let us go!" I howled and we started to run off together in the woods…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it!**


	2. Wounds

**A/N: If anyone saw my announcement, ignore it. I don't care what he thinks. I'll write no matter what.**

**Oh yeah, there might be a character death in this, I'm not sure yet.**

**Going to introduce Ice Fang now.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Ice Fang's POV**

I sniffed the ground and looked around. There was nothing to be found. I snarled because I thought I smelled another wolf. "Who goes there?" I asked. The other wolf howled sadly and whimpered. The grey wolf with bright blue eyes walked out into the open. He was limping and had a huge gash running from the side of his face to his chest. He whimpered and had a loss for words. There was nothing either of us could say. What was there to say? The wolf plopped down right in front of me. I howled loudly that it nearly burst my vocal cords. I coughed and collapsed. I lifted up my head to look around again. No one… no one was coming… this wolf was going to die… and it'd be my fault…

* * *

**Cuon's POV**

"B-Blade… did you hear that? It sounded like howling to me," I looked at her.

"Yes, I heard that… it sounded like a wolf in danger. That certainly wasn't a normal howl…," she replied. I nodded slightly and we both began to run as fast as we could without even stopping to look around. I had found the scent of the wolf, flipped around without thinking and slammed right into the wolf that was lying down on the ground. I looked around… there were two wolves.

The first one was a plain grey wolf with no interesting markings except a huge scar from the side of his face down to his chest. He was bleeding from this huge scar. "W-what… the-the h-hell happened to you?" The wolf didn't respond. It was either unresponsive or dead. I figured that it was unresponsive because he was still breathing. The second wolf was beautiful… she looked like the moonlight… except her face was black and she had a scar running down her right back leg. Where had I seen this wolf before? "I-Ice Fang… i-is that you?"

"C-Cuon…," She said softly… "M-my baby…"

"M-mother… I thought you had died… b-back when the fires raged for weeks… I-I seriously thought you had burned up…"

"N-no… I escaped," she got up slowly. "I used all of my strength to run away from the fire. I didn't want to leave you behind but I knew your father would save you… I saw him carrying you away as I ran…," she paused and we were silent for the longest time. Blade was silent too. None of us had anything to say, so I walked over to the unresponsive wolf. It looked as if he were going to die. I had no other choice but to lick the wolf's giant wound. I whined softly and the injured wolf lifted up its head. He whined back at me.

"I-it's OK… I'll take care of you… we all will… w-what's your name?" I asked.

"Midnight…," he replied. "I don't deserve that name… I'm a plain grey wolf with no markings… I don't get why I was named Midnight…"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is, you're about to die. You need to rest. At least the bleeding is starting to stop. Which is good, I guess. If you want me to, I'll lick it so it won't get infected," I stated. He barely wagged his tail; I took it as a 'yes'. I started to lick the giant wound again. It started to coagulate some more. I smiled the best I could. I was curious as to what everyone looked like as a human, but I knew everyone was exhausted. They were all asleep and so, I left them alone. It wouldn't be fair to them. I decided to fall asleep too. I yawned widely, looked around to make sure no one was watching us and fell asleep.


End file.
